TCAAC the Top Commenter
|-|Original= |-|Live Action= Coming soon... Summary TCAAC the Top Commenter (Also known as The Commenter as a Cat or called it The Stranger.), is the main antagonist in Google Plus, He was working on his profile, he's planning to drawing bad stuffs like Fetishes Arts, or more if he wants. Later happen in his profile, Other users in Dank Memes Community raid TCAAC's Profile cause he's hate some of everyone who called them bad users. However, they have to defeated TCAAC in Google Plus, His Profile was gone forever in Google Plus. In Adventure of Internet, TCAAC is also the main antagonist in Adventure of Internet, He's large human, he's a stranger who appear in Adventure of Internet, This air-breathing sadistic monster never takes off his suit, even on land too. TCAAC has been works at the dreaded Internet Shop, and is feared by all of internet, mainly because he looks frightening, is gigantic compared to internet characters, captures them, and dries them out under a constantly burning sun lamp with magic potion in Internet Shop to dry them out and turn all their good life he captures that he can sell. Also He does not have any lines except for says "Uh-oh" and "Huh?" when the dead internet characters come proceeding to beat him up, but mostly the breathing is heard from the inside of his mask. Note: Probably if it said that TCAAC is on the youtube series Adventure of Internet, in the future. Yeah it said TCAAC's in the live action which he looks like in real life, probably we don't know if we might see. Probably it's true, yea also it's real happen, but not yet. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-A, 7-C with his boot Name: The Commenter as a Cat The Top Commenter (Short for TCAAC.), The Stranger (His Real Name is Unknown.) Age: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Google Plus | Adventure of Internet Classification: Human (Yea really...), The Stranger, The Top Commenter, a Troller, The Owner of Internet Shop Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, User Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Fire Manipulation (Able to roasted other good users.), User Manipulation, Profile Manipulation, Profile Creation, Cringe Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can has to know about people who have good grammar that he can commented.), Teleportation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Fear Manipulation (Can scared everyone to go away that he's just a monster, however it's stated he's feared by all of internet, mainly because he looks frightening, is gigantic compared to internet characters.) Attack Potency: Average Human Level (Is just a human, can fight other good users with roasting.) | Human Level, Town Level with his boot (Can stomping Denny the Cowboy, Although it's unknown how he easily did.) Speed: Average Human | Peak Human Lifting Strength: Unknown | Peak Human Striking Strength: Average Human Class | Unknown Durability: Average Human Level (Can tanked hits from people who sends him cringe arts, or something people can able to roasting him.) | Wall Level (Managed getting harm by small sized of dead internet characters who has been beat him up in the Internet Shop.) Stamina: High (Can endure fights with other good users in their posts.) | Likely High (Hold his breathing inside his mask that has been never tried.) Range: Standard melee range, Higher with Trolling | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: His White & Gray Thing, a Rope, lot of Fetishes Arts, lot of bad Videos, lot of fake Facts that he can make, some of TCAAC's Alts that he has. | a Jail Box that can caught his opponents. Intelligence: Genius (Has a genius IQ both in the internet and live action that he has knowledge of good grammars, and know about he can make videos, fetishes arts, and facts, also he was good skilled at planning to do.) Weaknesses: Could be harm his heart that he gets roasted. | Dangerous Water, Large Swarms of Internet Life, and Violent people, otherwise it's true, actually his weakness that is Human Weakness, also he has lacking combats experiences that he never has been good at fights. Key: Original (G+ Version) | Live Action (Adventure of Internet) Notable Attacks/Technique: 'G+ Version' *'Insulting': Was good at insulting people that he been take his commnet. *'Lying': Know about he's just lying to tell everyone about his fake facts. *'Trolling': Was good at trolling people that he has been take his facts to proof people about tell he know about he thinks other good users are just bad who insulted people for no damn reasons. *'Evil Control': Can able to force that he tell his followers that are become evil to attacks other good users. *'Raiding': Able to raid other communities for no reasons. *'User Creation': Can create posts, and also can create arts and fetishes whenever he wants to do. 'Adventure of Internet' *'Boot Stomp': He can literally stomp any characters that are small and so weak om their level. Gallery TCAAC_CurrentAvater.jpeg|TCAAC's Current Avater TCAACisNazi_Image.jpg|In 2017, Someone made a picture of TCAAC here. TCAACinWatchMojo_Image.png|We already confirmed TCAAC is a bad user in Google Plus. TCAACisthehorrorcharacter_Image.png|As see on the picture, TCAAC is confirmed to stalk anyone in Google Plus. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Age Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Mysterious Characters Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Trolls Category:Geniuses Category:Fire Users Category:Creation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Serious Profiles Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Cats Category:Murderers Category:Internet Characters